Secrets of Minerva McGonagall
by Tabby Dreamer
Summary: Minerva McGonagall. We all think she is a stern deputy headmistress of Hogwarts but now are the years were all her secrets and lies come back to haunt her, her family as well as everyone else. But will she come out of it for better or for the worse.


**Secrets of Minerva McGonagall**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not known Harry Potter or any of the characters. All credit goes to the fabulous J. ! Although the plot and the odd couple of characters belong to myself.**

**A/N: Hello as some of you may have noticed this story has been written before by me; however I have deleted the old copy in order to make this newer better version. This story is all about the secrets, lies and forgotten times of Minerva McGonagall and the McGonagall girls. There will be romance, heartbreak and new additions but prepare and enjoy... Now I will introduce The New addition of Secrets of Minerva McGonagall!**

**Chapter One: Three of Secrets.**

**1****st**** September 1988.**

"Urquart, Elizabeth" Minerva McGonagall stood on the platform of the Great Hall, by the stool holding within her left hand the sorting hat while in the other was the list of students to be sorted. As she announced the name of the last girl to be sorted, the girl walked up onto the platform and sat neatly down on the old three legged stool. As the girl did so, Professor McGonagall lowered the sorting hat onto of the girl's head but as she did many of the Gryffindors as well as other houses were muttering and whispering about this girl. This girl who was now was getting sorted, looked very familiar to another student, a Gryffindor girl. Both had long ebony hair, slender bodies and an oval face. Although something which separated the girls apart from age and height which only a few had noticed were the eyes. Their eyes were different; though they both had the same shape the colours were different. The elder student had deep emerald eyes while the younger of the two had a hazel nut colour. It was clear to all that these two girls were sisters.

After a few minutes of waiting the sorting hat finally cried;

"GRYFFINDOR!" This ended with the Gryffindors all applauding, especially her sister and best mate who were crying with joy. The girl took off the hat and ran to the Gryffindor table and hugged her best friend, Nancy and along with her group of friends, Alicia and Angelina. The four girls sat and watched the last of the students which were two twin boys known as the Weasleys who were also sorted into Gryffindor.

As the twins sat down at the Gryffindor table, Minerva looked at her cubs thinking that this should be a very interesting year as she picked up the stool and sorting hat placing them in the cupboard behind the staff table. Although Minerva did not know it she had a slight smile on her normally stern looking face. No one really thought of this or noticed to be honest as Dumbledore was standing to make this year's opening feast speech, the only person to notice was Dumbledore himself. However Albus was curious to what made his good friend and deputy smile so much, which never really happened at these sorting feasts. Maybe the reason could have been that another Urquart had joined the school and she may be just as brilliant and gifted as her sister was within the art of Transfiguration. But maybe Minerva was smiling for the fact that the warning letter that the twins may be trouble didn't show so much in their behaviour tonight... Well except on the train here when one of them had pretended that the other had fallen of the train causing the driver to stop so as everyone could try and find the boy. Who had been hiding in an empty compartment? But maybe that wasn't the reason...

After the glorious feast and another odd speech of Dumbledore's which produced many in tears of laughter as well as the school song the students began to part and walk to their common rooms. The Slytherins departed off by the dungeons, Hufflepuffs to the kitchens, Ravenclaws near the library while the Gryffindors were being led by the Gryffindor Prefects to Gryffindor tower. Although as the younger girl from before was walking out of the great hall trying to spot her sister, she was grabbed and pulled down a secret passage which was near the great hall. Before she started trying to struggle and run away she realised that it was her sister who gave her a brief hug.

"Am! We're meant to go off to our common room now, what are you doing? Do you even know the password?" Lizzy looked at her older sister who was currently in her fourth year of attending Hogwarts.

"Of course Lizzy, got the password before I came and got you. It's Newton's. Now we better head off can't you remember what our dear old mother told us only this morning? Come on we better get going before Old Sluggie or Flitwick come out of the great hall." Amaria grabbed her sister's hand and they both began to run off to the Transfiguration courtyard, using the shadows for cover as well as the armour which surrounded the school. They were used to sneaking though the castle and grounds so it wasn't long before they were almost near the Transfiguration classroom.

Although as they just turned the corner Amaria heard someone was whistling and footsteps heading towards them, pushing her sister behind a suit of armour she waited to see who the unexpected visitor was.

"Ahh Miss Urquart? Why are you out at this time? Shouldn't you be within your common room getting well rested since lessons start tomorrow?" The figure of a plumed man came towards Amaria which she soon recognised as her potions professor, Professor Slughorn.

"Sorry Professor Slughorn but Professor McGonagall said she would like to speak to me after the feast about my timetable and making sure I am still coping with using the time turner from last year. Also how was your holiday Professor? Well I hope." Amaria looked to her professor as he swallowed down her lies which simply rolled of the tip of her tongue. Elizabeth who was concealed smiled thinking this was Amaria, able to get herself out of any situation when she needed to. It was clear to Lizzy, that Professor Slughorn was a push over to certain students and didn't get many students in trouble.

"Quiet excellent my dear girl. Spent the majority f it meeting old colleges and Slug Club members as well as going to many Quittach matches and seeing some relatives." Slughorn spoke with pride to one of his favourite students, wondering if her sister held any talent like her sister so as to collect her as well.

"Professor, as much as I would love to hear every detail, I must get to Professor McGonagall's office soon, I heard you met with the minister of magic and I would love to hear all about it, How about me as well as some of the other members come around your office after lessons so we can hear all about it? I have some crystallised pineapple as well for you Sir."

Professor Slughorn smiled at Amaria. "Why my dear girl that is very thoughtful what about we say around three? Of course I wouldn't want to keep you from Professor McGonagall. Also I was thinking this weekend about having a Slug Club party if you'd do us the honor of coming"

Amaria smiled and said, "Of course Sir I would never miss one of your parties."

Slughorn smiled to himself as he walked away to his office, near the Dungeons and Lizzy emerged from the shadows and by her sister's side and they began to walk towards Professor McGonagall's office. As they reached her office, the two girls heard the sounds of banging and speaking which sounded as if Peeves was up to no good as usual so stepped inside the office quickly without knocking. Amaria shut the door of McGonagall's office quietly turning to see Lizzy and McGonagall in a tight hug. Seeing this she pictured what it should be like not lying to everyone, her friends and professors as well as the headmaster, but she did as she was told. Amaria thought maybe some would have questioned her ability at not getting lost within the school during her first year or that she knew every professors name before they had even introduced themselves.

"Well Done, Lizzy. I am so proud of you and your sister." McGonagall gave one of her rare smiles to these girls and continued; "Your father would have been very proud of you both as well."

Elizabeth looked like she could have burst out into tears at those words which were so sweet and meant the world to her. She wished her father could be here now, with them all. Sadly just months before Amaria turned eleven and left for Hogwarts their father had passed away after being bitten by Venomous Tentaular and not being administered the antidote in time to save his life, she had been only seven.

"Thanks Mother, also Well Done Lizzy, I knew it, I knew you would make Gryffindor, didn't I tell you Mother? Now my baby sister is here and Mother is our Professor so we can spend more time together." Amaria hugged her mother and sister as they all went into Minerva's private living room and enjoyed a few hours of talking and drinking tea and Hot Chocolate, (the hot chocolate for Lizzy) until Minerva finally sent her daughters off back to Gryffindor Tower, while returning to her office.

After a few moments of sitting alone Minerva let a tear slide down her face, this single tear held so many emotions on how she felt. Normally she would never let a tear fall but within this tear held so much, it made her feel safe and whole, this tear held happiness, sadness, joy and regret but it would be the last tear she would shed for a long time. She could feel that Elphinstone would have been proud of their girls, the thought of him made her open the top desk draw and with draw and old photo placed within an old wooden frame. Within this photograph held a precious memory from a time where it was just her, her husband and their two daughters. They were sitting in their lovely old garden, all together; she was only forty four, with her husband sat beside her. Their eldest, Amaria was sitting on her father's lap just at the age of four with a huge grin on her face and her hair in a long elegant braid. While within Minerva's arms was baby Lizzy, her eyes wide opened and staring around looking at her sister, mother and father. Minerva sat in her office chair by her desk staring at this memory, the photo of what her life was like where there were no secrets or lies, for a long time until there was a sudden knock at her office door. She placed the photo back in her desk drawer and looked at the time, it was two o'clock who on earth was awake at this hour she thought to herself as she straighten up.

"Come in." Minerva straightened her robes and waited for the door to open, but her caller was no surprised to see that it was Albus. He often did this, coming in and checking on her, making sure she wasn't working herself into poor health.

"Minerva, why are you still up at this hour? Surely you need your rest, and you can't be grading papers since classes haven't started yet." Albus walked in and closer to Minerva's desk only just noticing a tear mark down the side of her face but decide against asking, Minerva would tell him when she was ready. He stared at Minerva his blue eyes twinkling like stars at her.

"I was just finishing up Albus and about to head to my rooms, just been finishing my lesson plans for the next three months." Of course she had already finished them but she didn't fancy telling one of her closest friends that she had been looking at an old memory, a memory she wished she could relive.

"Well Minerva I can just came off patrol, I would be honored if you allow me to accompany you to your rooms as I am walking back to mine." Minerva stood from her desk and accepted his arm and proceed locking her office and walking with one another.

Many of the student, outsiders of Hogwarts and even some of the staff had speculated of these two relationship however they were wrong. Albus and Minerva had been good friends with one another for many years but nothing more. Albus was one of the few people which knew of Elphinstone and Minerva's marriage although he didn't know of her two daughters. Not many knew that Minerva had married, maybe one of the reasons was she refused to change her surname after the marriage keeping it as McGonagall. There were three reasons for this, one for her own protection, another was she didn't want everyone knowing and snooping around in her private life. Her final reason was she had never wished to take on a pure blood name, for she was proud to carry a muggle one since she was half blood.

"A very nice line up of students this year, Minerva, don't you agree. Although maybe we should watch out for these Weasley twins, a couple of Pranksters according to Molly, Arthur and the Train Conductor so it will be an interesting year. Maybe you may have just received the new Sirius and James from many years ago." Dumbledore mused at this thought thinking of past students and how you are able to get the odd few which resembled in character or appearance of past ones.

"I agree with you Albus, although I will straighten then out so not to worry." Minerva smiled knowing she and Albus were thinking the same thing.

The two proceed to walk in silence, but it was a pleasant silence which they were both comfortable with. Although something was still making Albus's brain go, he wanted to know what made Minerva smile; he wanted it to happen again to make her smile even more. Minerva was very attractive; however she was more attractive when she smiled. Under the strict, stern faced, cold hearted exterior he knew that she was just a Tabby Cat, like her animagus form showed all. He loved her, had for a long time but he had never told her, in fear of rejection and knew that her heart belonged to Elphinstone and he did not wish to ruin their friendship. Elphinstone, now he comes to think of it his last name was Urquart, and they had two Gryffindors named Urquart… could they be a relation to him?

"Minerva, I just stumbled along one of the many thoughts I have and I wondered if the two Urquart girls were any relation to Elphinstone?" He looked at her in curiosity as they stood outside the door to her rooms by Gryffindor Tower.

"Elphinstone was the last of his family as far as I am aware but if they were any relation to him it is most likely distant but unlikely, many wizarding families do share the same name yet are no relation." McGonagall wished she could of told Albus, her heart ached having to lie to the man she had loved for years but she had also loved Elphinstone. However she hated to admit it even to herself but Albus was the man who was in her thoughts but she could never have had him so she tried to move on and she had married Elphinstone and had his two daughters.

Good Night Albus." Minerva did something she had never had done before and stood up onto the tips of her toes and planted a soft kiss on Albus's cheek and proceeded into her chambers. Leaving a confused Albus behind…

**A/N Hoped you enjoyed and please review the new and better version of SOMM.**


End file.
